deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime vs Ruby Rose
' Big Leader vs Little Leader Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero To make the fight fair we are using movie-verse Optimus Prime' Intro (Cue Death Battle theme) Wiz: Leaders weather man or machine, young, old, alien or human. Boomstick: And these two leaders have done crazy things. Wiz: Optimus Prime leader of the heroic Autobots of Cybertron. Boomstick: And Ruby Rose the young leader of team RWBY. ' Wiz: Since we a battle between their enemies Megatron and Cinder Fall. '''Boomstick: The outcome will be different because Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime doesn’t have the same stats as Cinder Fall or Megatron so it’s not like Rock, Paper, Scissors scenario to not confuse you viewers. ' Wiz: Cinder Fall and Megatron have developed some more since that battle wo the outcome may change for Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime Wiz: Cybertron the home of the transformers for millions of years there was peace between the transformers. Boomstick: Until Megatron decided to conquer the universe and formed the Decepticons so he started a long war that would last millions of years. Wiz: To defend themselves Sentinel Prime former the Autobots and trained a young warrior Optimus who would latter become... Optimus Prime. Boomstick: Optimus Prime was trained to a leader with Sentinel Prime along with Megatron before the war began. Wiz: But Sentinel Prime left Cybertron on the Ark so Optimus Prime took command from the Autobots. Boomstick: Evne when Sentinel Prime was reactivated Optimus still took command of the Autobots. Wiz: The war would eventually reach the planet Earth and he meet two humans named Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend Makaila. Boomstick: Optimus Prime is a force to reckened with was he guns, heatswords, heat axes, a hand sword, hand shield, and he transform his fist into a spikey hand. (Watch Clip to continue) Optimus: *Yells*. Optimus punches Shockwave with his spiky fist. Boomstick: He got a jet Pack thatcher can shot at his enemies a super fast speed. Wiz: Optimus Prime’s trailer stores his weapons and ammo for the situation he’s in. Wiz: Optimus Prime defeat supior foes Quintessa, Megatron, his predasester Sentinel Prime, and the Megatronus Prime (aka the Fallen). Feats: *Defeated: Sentinel Prime, Megatron, Megatronus Prime (aka The Fallen), Shockwave, and Quintessa *Took on multiple foes in Revenge of the Fallen while alone. *Kept on fighting while he lost an arm. *Fough an army of humans while crippled. *Fly from Hong Kong China to Outer space within seconds. * Fly to Saturn within 5 years. * Defeated Demolishor who is bigger than him. *Fought against Grimlock who is a robot Dinosaur bigger than him and convinced him to join him. *Grabbed human sized glasses with out damaging them. *Fought two transformers with humans inside his vehicle mode. *Cought 3 Humans while in mid air after getting it by an explosion. * The Matrix of Leadership protects him from harm and heals him. '''Boomstick: Even with those impressive weaponry and feats he is not invincible. Wiz: He have lost many times before and relies on his Autobots to help him though he can take on a 1 on 1 and Megatron never defeated on a 1 on 1 scenario Megatron either has backup or defeated Optimus Prime when he’s injured enough sure in first film he gave Optimus Prime trouble but he had Sam help him to defeat the Decepticon leader. Weakness and Losses *Can never harm a human unless absolutely necessary. *Have been killed and revived before. *Have been brainwashed and requires outside help to recover. *Relies on how Autobots to help him though can take on 1 on 1s. * Cold can shut him down if the temperature is low enough. *Human weaponry can still hurt him. *Cybtronian weapon can hurt him. *Values human life over his own life. *Have been tricked before by the Decepticons. *Sometimes forced follow orders from human leaders. Boomstick: Remove all of that and you got one killing machine. (Please play clip to continue:) Megatron: Is the future of our race not worth a single human life? Sam: Get up... Get up! Optimus: You’ll never stop at one... Optimus transforms his arms into heat swords. Optimus: I’ll take you all on! (Death Battle doors close) Ruby Rose Wiz: The world of Remnant home to humans and faunuss and... Boomstick: heard that story many times before let me take over. Wiz: Alright Boomstick. Boomstick: Long story short Ruby Rose born to Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long which strange as why she didn’t take her fathers name? Wiz: We all wonder why. Boomstick: At a young age she lost her mother while she was on a mission the reason is unknown. Boomstick: She then decided to become a huntress, she was trained by her uncle Qrow and made it to Beacon Academy. Wiz: Unfortunately in Volume 3 the school was attacked and she lost her friends Pyrrha and Penny. Boomstick: When she saw her friend die in front of her she unlocked a ability called the Silver Eyes which can harm maidens and freeze Grimm. Wiz: She carries Crescent Rose which is Sniper Rifle and Sythe which can shot dust bullets of a element she chooses fire, ice, electricity, even gravity. Crescent Rose was strong enough to slice though trees in half, and she can carry it like it’s nothing. Boomstick: She can run fast, turn into Rose petals and fly, she have took on Roman Torchwick’s group, some of members Cinder’s group and some of Salem’s people too. Feats: *Took in the White Fang, Cinder’s group, Salem’s group. *Fought without Crescent Rose. * Can move arc Mach 6. *Lifted a Nevermore which is heavy and big as a Dinosaur. *Helped to defeat a mech suit. * Criplled Cinder Fall with her silver eyes and froze the Grimm Dragon which can destory cities. * Made it in BlazeBlue roster along with the rest of her team not kidding. Boomstick: Despite all of that she is stil a teenager and still in training. Wiz: She over relies on her weapon to fight so if she is fighting a foe that can do hand to hand combat she would not able to fight off though she can held on her own for while without it. *She can’t control her Silver Eyes as they can only be activated when she’s upset or in a sad state and even when they activate it knocks her out temporarily leaving her vulnerable to her enemies. *She relies on others in her battles. *Her child like state can get the best of her in ealrier seasons. Boomstick: Legends out those weakness and you get badass girlfriend. *RWBY volume 3 clip* Ruby sees Cinder killing Pyrrha. Ruby: NOOO! (Death Battle gates closes) Before Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! (Death Battle gates close) Fight A few months earlier before Megatron killed Cinder Fall in the fight, Optimus as in his vehicle mode patrolling for Decepticons when he see Yang knocked out in alley way so he investigated and transforms to robot mode. Optimus: Human what happen? Yang: Robot Police Car... Yang fainted after she said that. Optimus: Barricade. Then Optimus gets shot and turns around to see Ruby have mistakened him for hurting Yang. Ruby: You hurt my sister! Optimus: No the Decepticons did it I was helping her. Ruby didn’t believe him. Ruby: Your lying surrender now and I’ll let you live. Optimus: Please we can talk about this I didn’t harm her. Ruby: Wrong answer. She shots Optimus again. Optimus: Please don’t force me to kill you. FIGHT! ''' Ruby dashed into Optimus but he transforms his hand into his heat sword and blocks Crescent Rose. Optimus transforms and drives away but Ruby follows him. Ruby: Your not getting away so easily. Optimus drives on with Ruby shooting him as she is gaining on him. Optimus then see his trailer at the docks and he transforms into robot mode and Ruby dashed again at him and she damages him. Optimus: Please end this or I don’t want to kill you. Ruby: Then die. Optimus transforms his arm into a gun and shots Ruby but dodges it. He shots again and hits her knocking her back. Optimus: Stand down and I’ll cease fire. Ruby: Never... Ruby turns into Rose petals and she blitz Prime with everything she got and he falls downs defeated. Ruby: Oh yeah. Optimus limps to the trailer and get grabbs our is jetpack, shield, and sword. Optimus: Let’s roll. Optimus jets away and Ruby follows him. Ruby and Optimus races across town and when they’re out of town Optimus and Ruby fights trading blow after blow until Optimus uses his sword at Cresent Rose breaking it into two. Ruby: My weapon! You bucket of bolts! Ruby then actives her silver eyes and hit Prime. Ruby: NOO! Optimus: *yells* Then Ruby stands and Optimus wasn’t harmed or even frozened. Ruby: I will not loose. Ruby punches Prime repeatedly and dashes into Prime but he aims at her. Optimus: Forgive me... Optimus Prime shoots Ruby finishing her off. '''K.O! Optimus: I’m sorry you will not forgotten if you only have believed me you would be alive. Optimus then picks up the corpse and transforms and drive back to Yang. Optimus sees Yang have woken up. Yang: I need to see Ruby. Optimus: I’m sorry. Optimus shows Yang Ruby’s corpse in his hand and she got very upset. Yang: RUBY! Optimus: I tried to save her but she wouldn’t listen to me I’m sorry for the loss of your sister she will be remembered. Ruby coughs to see she’s still alive. Yang: She still alive. Ruby: I... thought he... hurt you and he was lying so.. I took action. Yang: He didn’t hurt me he was saving me. Ruby then faints. Aftermath Screen 1: Shows Optimus Prime in robot mode with Yang with Ratchet examining Ruby which they’re in a hospital and Ruby is in a comma for months alongside a dead Cinder Fall. Screen 2: Shows Salem furiously mad as Optimus Prime is a bigger threat to her plans than Ozpin, and worse she heard that Cinder Fall is dead. Boomstick: Man, that is a epic Death Battle. Wiz: White Ruby Rose may have the speed advantage on the ground, they both have even strength and durability but Optimus Prime trumps everything else. Wiz: Optimus Prime’s energon axe, swords, Path Blaster and Ion blaster is more powerful than Cresent Rose and the dust ammo. He is more skilled than her because he’s millions of years old, he fought differnt variety of foes like human solders, other transformers, and even his own creator. While Ruby Rose only defeated Grimm sure she fought members of the White Fang and Salem’s faction but she barley fought with them or had assistance. Boomstick: But couldn’t she just freeze him with ice dust or her silve eyes. Wiz: She don’t know he’s weak do cold even if she knows it would take a while for to freeze Prime but he can just use his heat swords to melt the ice and her silver eyes have no effect on him as: #He doesn’t have any evil energies in him so they will have little effect on him. #The Maxtrix of Leadership will protect him from it even if it couldn’t the good energies would make it not harm him. #She need to be upset back in RWBY she only activate them as she saw her friend getting harmed so they wouldn’t even activate and Optimus Prime is a good person so he wouldn’t do any thing harmful enough to activate. Boomstick: Ruby may be faster on the ground but when they’re in the Sky Optimus Prime is actually faster as he was fast enough to reach outer space within seconds and took him 5 years to reach Saturn and Ruby never fought someone like Optimus Prime. Wiz: Sure there is that mech but it’s a weaker than Optimus Prime, different from a transformer and besides she had help from the rest of her team to defeat it. Boomstick: They both have about even strength and durability as they took building level destruction before and fought dinosaur size beings before. Wiz: Ruby have a sight durability edge and Optimus Prime have a sight strength edge from fighting a Dinobot. Boomstick: It looks like Ruby Rose wasn’t Primed to fight. Wiz: The Winner is Optimus Prime. (Please watch clip to continue) Optimus Prime: It’s just you and me Megatron. Megatron: No it’s just me! Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles